Our Special Bond
by JeeJayMay
Summary: A romantic oneshot, this time pairing Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao together in the midst of a lovely garden. Enjoy!


_Disclaimer: I own nothing in Dynasty Warriors._

_Hiya, people! Okay, I've been receiving a lot of messages asking for a Yu/Xiao oneshot, and __even been asked for it in my reviews for "I'm Forever Yours", so here it is! I'd, of course, like to thank everybody who reviewed "I'm Forever Yours", yes, I actually read them all! And to show my appreciation, I've decided to write this fanfic about my second favorite couple. Also, I'd like to apologize for being so very late in updating anything at all, and do hope that everybody out there forgives me! So anyway, without further ado,_

_Viola!_

_Enjoy.

* * *

_

He gazed at her with half-lidded eyes. He knew he would never behold even an angel that possessed such perfection, loveliness, and above all, the place in his heart that none but she could fill. He'd never in his wildest imaginations dreamed that the two of them would end up this way when he'd first met her. He'd never dared to hope that someday, they would be where they were now. But one thing was for certain- he'd never stop blessing the day he found her and thanking the gods for laying her in his arms- arms which would hold her to him till death and beyond.

"Yu! Are you watching me?" called the sweet little voice amid giggles, carried to his ears across the winds.

"Of course I am, Xiao."

_What would I watch otherwise?_

He sighed and rested his back against the thick, stout tree under which he stood, lazily following the movements of the cherry-blossoms floating gently down to the ground. When he'd married her, people had been stunned, to say the least. Most had almost convinced themselves it wasn't true. They couldn't bring themselves to accept it. Why, the Wu Strategist and the younger Qiao Sister had had absolutely nothing in common! How could he, the usually serious, up to the point, sensible and collected young man wed himself to the excitable, energetic, stunningly beautiful yet childish young lady?

_Because I love her_.

He didn't think there was anything simpler to understand than that. Not only did he love her, he would adore and cherish her all his life. And that love was returned- every bit of affection, fondness, and devotion was given to him as much as it was received and joyfully accepted. He felt more at peace, more complete when he was with her than ever before. Had there really been a time when he had _not _known her? It was a wonder to him, how he'd been surviving all those years before meeting her, let alone how he'd been able to laugh and live genuinely.

Nobody could understand their relationship. Nobody, except of course for Sun Ce and Da Qiao. Other than them, there wasn't a soul who wouldn't raise their eyebrows in amusement or wonder when laying their sight on the couple. Oh, no matter how well-matched the two appeared as a pair, people would immediately bring out all of the opposites within the couple's personalities, and examine them right down to the their last fault. How? How were the two so overjoyed and beyond satisfied together? So blinded by common sense were these individuals, they couldn't realize how wonderfully the contrasting parts of their personalities complemented each other, rather than canceling each other out.

Their bond of love was indeed much stronger than others could have imagined.

And by others, not merely ones who knew them by name, even those who understood both of them well. Even ones who were close to them.

Xiao Qiao was deeply loved by almost everyone who knew her, yet there would be times when she would grow irritating to those around her. Times when people would grumble and whisper about why she couldn't be more like her sister, or less intolerable, but Yu wanted to chase after her and catch her in his arms.

Yes, he would be stern and bossy with her at times when she would misbehave, but those moments lasted for mere seconds before one of them would break the tension and burst out laughing. It was Xiao, usually. She'd say some such thing as, "Oh, Yu, I'm sorry, I can't help it, but you look so cute with your brow all tight and your nose all wrinkled!" Or sometimes on rare occasions, Yu would simply interrupt his own severe lecture himself, and scoop her up into his arms, causing her to giggle and blush a fierce crimson before finally wrapping her arms around his neck, and burying her face in his chest.

The childishly simple things she would do for him to make him smile would give him so much pleasure, even if it _did_ make others laugh, the little 'surprises' she would give him-and he knew perfectly well she was arranging one right now- caused him to inwardly swell with joy at the knowledge that he knew just how much she felt for him.

_I love you so much, Yu…_

Zhou Yu sighed again, and closed his eyes, resting his back more comfortably against the tree bark, as he remembered how lovely those words sounded to him. But then, everything Xiao ever said to him would sound wonderful.

* * *

_Hope he _isn't_ watching me right_ now_…_

Xiao scooped up some more violets and primroses. It was essential that she hurry and get her arms filled with enough flowers before Yu opened up his eyes, or her surprise would be ruined.

_His _beautiful_ eyes…_

Xiao giggled. Physically beautiful though they were, their beauty was nothing compared to what she could see past it. It was nothing compared to what they held for her behind their dark lashes and beyond their serious, intellectual twinkles the radiant irises concealed from the world, but showered upon her.

_Love, that's what. Love for me._

Xiao blushed redder than the roses she clamped in her arms. She held the flowers close to her bosom, and stood amongst the gently swaying blossoms and buds, which were arranged in their own pretty bushes and shrubs, lost in thought for her beloved.

Those steady, strong arms of his, which would sweep her into the most warm, loving embraces she could imagine... She'd rest her head on his chest whenever he'd do that, attentively yet drowsily listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. A rhythm which would never fail to comfort her when she was hurt, relax her when she was worked up. His loving gazes, touches, kisses and words he would save only for her, which would cause her all of her rational thoughts- if she did have any- to be carelessly swept away, all of her senses to be dismissed, all of her memories of anything other than him to evaporate, until she was transported to a place where worries, doubts, fears, sadness, anger and any other 'mean, nasty stuff', as Xiao would so simply put it, didn't even exist.

"Are there _really_ some places like that, Yu?" she'd asked him in wonder more than once, whenever such a topic was raised between the two of them.

He would always smile back at her, and reply, "Only when we're together."

_Just like now, _thought Xiao, closing her eyes and reminding herself of how she knew she wouldn't be able to live without him. She shuddered to imagine what her life would have been like had she _never_ met him. Sometimes, thinking of such things would bring tears of joy and relief to her eyes…

"Xiao?"

It was Yu. Xiao held her breath, as she gave a start. Her surprise! Luckily, Yu hadn't seen the flowers she had gathered in her arms. Maybe there was still time...

Spinning around, she tossed and sprinkled the countless handfuls of roses she had picked all over her husband.

"Surprise!" she squealed. She hadn't ruined it after all! Yu looked perfectly astonished.

"Wow." Blinking, he brushed some of the petals off his head. "I certainly wasn't expecting _that_," he declared, before beaming at her, thereby taking her breath away. Yu always knew exactly how to react to his darling wife's doings, just to make her smile with glee. Of course, he had known just what was coming from the moment he beheld her standing so still and serene in the midst of all the beauty surrounding her.

"Did you really pick all these flowers for me?" he went on, and folded his arms, raising an amused eyebrow at her. In reality, he was restraining himself from sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. He knew that now just wasn't the perfect moment. That would come later.

Xiao nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh," she said, her face crimsoning. "All of them. It took a lot of time, but I still did it anyway! Don't you like the flowers, Yu? They're all real pretty!" She stopped to draw in a breath.

"Not half so pretty as you are," he said softly, carefully placing one behind her ear. He let his hand rest there, the backs of his fingers tenderly stroking the side of her brilliantly reddening, apple-blossom cheek.

It was times like these that Xiao would feel herself melting. So overjoyed was she that such an idea had occurred to her! But why wasn't he taking her in his arms right now? She wanted to be held by him so_ very_ much.

"They're all for you, because you know I love you so much!"

The last was said there before she flew at him and buried her face in his chest, flinging her arms around his neck.

Yu grinned, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, inhaling the sweet fragrance from her hair and feeling the warmth emanating from her soft warmth. He lifted her off her tiptoes, a few inches above the ground. How precious and beautiful she'd feel to him, bundled up in his arms so! He would have liked to stay this way _forever_.

They held each other like that for a while, before Yu pulled away for a moment, and covered her soft, beautiful face with his hands, smiling into her sparkling eyes.

"I love you too, Xiao. And more than you can imagine," he said, and kissed her fully onto her sweet, rosy lips. Xiao leaned in towards him so that the tip of her nose met his, and returned the kiss.

_This must be how heaven feels_, she thought, snuggling closer to him.

But Yu ended the kiss suddenly, and searched Xiao's face for her reaction. As he had expected, her lower lip was stuck out in her pretty pout.

"Hey! What was that for?" she whined, disappointed.

"Guess," answered Yu mischievously.

At once, Xiao's brow cleared and a smile spread across her lips, touching the tips of her face gently. This was just another one of those times when Yu wanted her to say what pleased him the most. And of course, she would never refuse him.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Kiss me again, Yu. _Pretty please?_"

Yu threw back his head and laughed, while Xiao swelled with pride. She loved it when her husband laughed like that! Because he seldom ever did, and it thrilled her to know that she was the one who could make him do it, _just_ by saying that.

"You first," he said, his smile never leaving his face once.

Looking as though nothing could please her more, Xiao stood on her tiptoes once again and kissed him sweetly and deeply, her arms around his neck, her long, brown hair flowing out of its high ponytail and tumbling around the two of them. Yu gladly pulled her closer to him to finish what he had started. The flowers that she had scattered around his head had all vanished now. The sun was clearly setting in the west, painting the sky huge streaks of red, pink, orange and purple, causing it to perfectly harmonize the moment.

Yes, there might have been those who would disbelievingly shake their heads at the pair of them once they knew of their different personalities. But the rest of us, like you and me, however much we are unable to understand Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao's special bond, more sensibly mind our own businesses and let their romance continue to blossom as it always has.

* * *

_Ahhh… Well, I hope that satisfies all you Yu/Xiao fans! Please remember to review, and once again, sorry for the delay:D. They ARE pretty adorable, aren't they? Sorry, just couldn't resist saying that... but they are just so cute! It's no wonder they're such a close second for me. Well, till next time, then! _

_Seeya!_


End file.
